Talk:Endings in GTA IV
almost the same Did someone realize that both ending are almost the same? I mean both end in the same era, both ending feature a race with a boat and a helicopter the fight take place in the same era, etc. CF001 :Do not be sure. Both of the endings are not the same. Here is the difference: *Revenge ending: Kate McReary is killed by an angry Jimmy Pegorino the three survives, while Niko Bellic is angered by seeing the now deceased Kate. After gunning down Jimmy P, you can no longer date with Kate. Packie also calls you as he becomes sad and upset after hearing about Kate (his sister) dead in the church. *Deal ending: Dimitri's henchmen points the gun at Niko's back. Successfully grabbing the hold of a gun and then killing his head after a brief struggle. What he does'nt realize is that Roman is killed by a gunshot as Mallorie becomes hysterical in sadness as she cries over Roman's dead body. Niko shoots the dead henchmen a few times before kicking him furiously. He is compeltely upset that his "american Dream" has been shattered to pieces. Niko and Dimitri have a gun battle and Niko successfully kills him. Unfourtunately, after the ending, not only you can't date Kate anymore, but this means no more taking free taxi rides from Roman. There you have it. I know this may be retarded, but I reccomend taking the Revenge ending if you want to do some activites for Roman or call him whenever you want free cab rides. JMBZ-12 20:24, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I know that it have some differences between both ending but the backgroud is almost the same. I think we should write something about that on the page. CF001 I perfer the Deal ending i feel it is the more "Suiting" end to the game, why? because it sums up the entire story arc of GTA IV by going after Dimitri your tieing up a loose end that was in such missions as "Crime and Punishment" and "Russian Revolution" this of course was a huge story arc that played through most of the game and in my opinion how it should end. In "Out of Commission" the title says it all it wraps up the "Commission" story arc of the game which didn't play that big of a roll in the game and therfore not a suiting end. Despite Roman or Kates death the decision itself is not about choosing between kate or roman, its about deal or revenge so basing your decision on the benifits and the punishments than you will miss the point of the Decision entirely. "Revenge" wins at gameplay but the "Deal" ending is more true to the story as Niko would most likely want to rid of his life of violence by getting money to help out roman and live the American dream which is what he wanted all along (if you pay attention to niko and romans conversation in that special someone that is) and america was supposed to change niko in other words "no more revenge and let go of the past" even if that ment working with dimitri if roman is willing to forget the past why shouldn't niko agree with him as he would most likely listen to roman over kate. --I guess that all makes sense. But, I still prefer the Revenge ending. And there's evidence in GTA V that the Revenge ending is the canon ending. Ahh.. good point. If the game would allow me to replay the missions (you don't earn money like in Saints Row 2), I know what. JMBZ-12 20:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) After the Ending Is it possible to play the game regularly after the credits roll, like in The Lost and Damned and Ballad of Gay Tony? LegendaryFroggy 00:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : tell me that isn't a serious question? of course you can, you just lose Kate or Roman Zachariah Zuan 20:15, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Revenge Given the fact that Roman still posted on Niko's LifeInvader page in 2013, I think we can safely say that the Revenge ending is canon, isn't it? 19:37, August 29, 2016 (UTC)